Biokinesis
http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131102061955/psi/images/4/49/Biokinesis.jpg Biokinesis is the power of kinetic energy to rearrange, or control genes inside of the body. If Biokinesis were mastered, wouldn't it be possible to genetically reprogram yourself? The answer, in theory, is yes. By genetically reprogramming yourself, you could become a possible super human. Anything would be possible. For example, if you were to reprogram the genes in your eyes, you could make them see further and better. You'd also be able to see motions so fast, that they would normally not be possible to see. For super human, the reprogramming process would include things like lack of pain sensing, or something like that. But there would be more to it then that! Yes, way more. It would take months for that type of evolution to take place. All the necessary things to be changed would include eyes, muscles, reflexes, nervous systems, epidemic sections, and vulnerable spots on the body (pressure points) would all have to be changed and equipped to their max. The idea is to become indestructible. Now for the more wanted part of the process. The only reason people die and get old, is because of dead and dying cells in your body. If you reprogrammed yourself to remake the cells that have died, then would you ever get old? And because you never got old, would you ever die? Supposedly, the answer is no. You guessed it, it's immortality.. It could be achieved through this state, but no one has done it yet. Which leaves doubt that it's possible. But immortality doesn't make you invincible. So you could still die in a car accident or something. Skills There has been a ability that seems to work for minor things. For example, cold doesn't seem cold, harder to loose stamina, things like that. But anyway, here's what to do: Meditate for about half an hour. Once you've reached a meditative state of relaxation, Start letting your psi flow through you. Create a small needle of energy in your body. Make it very thin and sharp. Now visualize your genes flowing through your body in small tubes. Tell the needle in your mind it's purpose and what it is you want to change in your genes. Use will power to send the needle of psi piercing in to the gene stream. It's very important that you use psi to cover the hole made, otherwise, you'll start ot loose the character that made you who you are. Once the needle is in, let it form back in to a small mass of psi and drift in your genes until it dissolves. At this point, you can "wake up" out of the meditation and continue your day as usual. Walk around with the thought "I am (What you wanted to change)" in your head all day. Keep that attitude. After about a week, or less, you will start to see, and feel results. Don't play with this, it is very dangerous. Programming Your Body This skill in my opinion is the first ability you should learn if your going to master biokinesis. It is quite simple however you must concentrate deeply to perform it. If your starting biokinesis, I’d advise you to meditate before you do this ability so that when your ready, you can fully concentrate. First thing that you should do is think about what you want to program it to do. Then picture you DNA patterns changing, along with every cell in your body. Change your DNA according to what you want to do. If you want to become physically faster, picture your cells in your body moving faster every time you move. Picture your DNA patterns moving faster. If you want to become stronger picture your cells tougher and more sturdy. As your picturing all of this, try to make your body do these things that your picturing. That’s basically how you program your body. Morphing into Bio This ability is basically morphing your entire body, physically and mentally. This is one of the more advanced skills. you can use this skill for stuff such as to overcome fear ,sleepiness, and most of all the way you think. This skill makes you stronger, faster, and makes you do things you didn’t think you were capable of because it effects the way you think to where you think anything’s possible. First thing you have to do is program your body to make yourself stronger and faster. Change your cells to fix your weaknesses and to make your strengths stronger. Now you have done the easy part. Now for the harder part. To change the way you think. You must power up using ki, produce as much power as you think you can. Now put that energy in every little cell. Distribute that energy evenly. Now try to control that energy. Your mind will react funny because your going to feel as if you’ve never been stronger, nor faster and feeling like this will make someone in bio overconfident as well. But you wont feel as if something’s, impossible, you wont give up as easily, you wont be scared of anything, so your mind basically will think differently on its own. Do NOT attempt this ability if you are a beginner in biokinesis. I recommend practicing biokinesis at least 2 months more or less, before trying this ability for your first time because you need the experience. The less energy you have when you try this ability, is the harder it is to stay morphed for long. When I’m morphed from using biokinesis I call myself Bio. Which is why this skill is called morphing into bio. Good luck and don’t burn your energy out. Biokinesis Technique 3 (major and minor) #Meditate so that you are relexed and concentrated. If you are already relaxed and concentrated, go to step 2. #Visualize a DNA strand thats in your body. It can look any way you like (size, colors, length, etc). #Visualize a gene. It should represent what you want to change about yourself. It can look any way you like (size, colors, length, etc). #Tell that gene its purpose. You can change something minor or major about yourself. You can also change more than one thing about yourself if you choose to. #Use your willpower to take a gene out of the DNA strand and place the gene that you want to use to change yourself into the DNA. #Once the gene is in, don't control the gene changing the DNA strand, let it run its course. #Tell the DNA strand that changed to tell all the other DNA strands in your body to do the same thing you told it to do. #Once the DNA strands are done, tell them to also tell the rest of your body to change into what you want to change about yourself. #Open your eyes and as before don't control your body changing, let it run its course. Category:Mamao Category:Kinesis